Endless Freedom: The Awakening of the Trailblazer
by Sky EXE
Summary: This takes place 7 years after "Endless Freedom", written by Rxroulette. Written with her permission. This takes place during the Gundam 00 movie. My first fanfic, so please be gentle. Any ideas or suggestions would be greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Endless Freedom: The Awakening of the Trailblazer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I got permission from Rxroulette to make this story.

Chapter 1: The Gundam Setsuna Hoped For

A transport ship could be seen navigating its way through an asteroid field. The transport, while unguarded, is carrying a cargo of extreme importance.

"Laser sensor, confirmed," said the pilot of the transport. "Laser sensor aligned. 0021 to connection." Then, the transport's forward mounted vernier thrusters ignited twice, slowing down the craft. Suddenly, to the onlookers (if there were any, that is), the ship appeared to have crossed an invisible boundary, as the transport disappeared.

"Confirmed, the transport ship has passed within the optical camouflage." Said the control room. The transport was now approaching the docking point at the end of a tunnel, verniers at full power to bring the ship to a stop. "Attaching anchor arms." Two "arms" attached themselves to the side of the craft. "Docking complete."

* * *

"Linda, finally! I've been dying to see you." Ian Vashti exclaimed while hugging Linda, his wife. "Has it been completed?" He asked her.

"That's the reason I'm here." She answered. Typing a few commands into the computer, she brought up an image of the transport crew unloading the ship's cargo. "Wow!" Said Ian, but Linda wasn't done talking yet "With a new model of GN particle generator, customized exclusively for the twin drive system."

Ian continued for her "By using quantum brainwaves within regions of high particle concentration it will connect the thoughts of the people within the combat area. Kira really outdid herself this time!"

"A machine designed to put an end to fighting".

"It is the Gundam Setsuna hoped for…

00 QAN[T]!"


	2. Chapter 2

Endless Freedom: The Awakening of the Trailblazer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I got permission from Rxroulette to make this story.

Chapter 2: Celestial Being's True Founder

Mobile Suits could be seen fighting in a large-scale battle. In a hangar, several Mobile Suits were launching as quickly as they can, but an orange particle beam destroyed the last one before it could take off. Nearby, another Suit was only able to fire a single shot from its beam rifle before it too was destroyed by another orange particle beam. The one that fired the kill-shot, a red Mobile Suit powered by a GN Tau Drive, threw its beam rifle away in favor of the two large swords on its back, which were then combined to form an even larger sword, that was then thrown like a boomerang, destroying 7 other Suits.

In a nearby MS Carrier was the leader of the defending (and currently losing) fleet. "Don't give up! No matter the cost, we must crush the Autonomous Peacekeeping Force, A-LAWS which controls the Earth Federation Government and plans to take over the world! We will build a new era with our own hands." The captain yelled. An alert then went off. "Captain! The one with the mane…!" Said the MS Carrier's pilot. The captain tensed "What?"

Approaching them at high speed was a golden Mobile Armor with a golden Mobile Suit that was also powered by a GN Tau Drive and had a mane riding on top, its pilot laughing like a maniac. "The antigovernment force Katharon doesn't have a hope in hell against us!" The (slightly) insane pilot yelled. The Mobile Armor he was riding on then unleashed a torrent of orange particle beams, destroying at least 8 Mobile Suits and a single MS Carrier. The golden Mobile Armor then transformed into something akin to a mechanical dragon. The pilot continued "That's right! The World will be unified by A-LAWS and for the first time ever will obtain permanent peace!" The Mobile Armor then fired a massive orange particle beam right at Katharon HQ, but before it could hit, it was blocked by a sphere of green GN particles, a GN Field. "Wh-What?" the pilot asked.

The Mobile Suit that blocked the shot was, in fact, Gundam Seravee. In his shock, he didn't notice a pink particle beam that was headed his way until it pierced the Mobile Armor he was riding on, causing it to explode. He turned in the direction where the shot came from, and saw two familiar looking Mobile Suits. "G-Gundams!" He yelled, but in doing so, he made a fatal mistake: he forgot to check his surroundings. He never saw the thrown sword that pierced straight through his cockpit.

The Gundam that threw the sword was then joined by the others and, as if in a movie (hint, hint) the four Gundam pilots yelled "Trans-Am!" The pilot of the blue Gundam made his unit's right hand into an empty hilt. The pilot then yelled "Raiser Sword!" which caused the previously empty hilt erupt into a massive beam saber, which was then used to cut through the entire enemy fleet.

* * *

A bunch of people were exiting a movie theater, one in particular being Saji Crossroad. "That was pretty fun!" Saji's friend said. "I think they glorified it too much," Saji replied. "It's not that pretty in reality. Battles are a lot more terrifying then the movies make it out to be." "What's up?" His friend asked. "You talk as if you've seen the real thing." Saji's friend then left in a hurry. "I wasn't in that movie, and neither was Kira…" Saji mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in space, a cruiser was on final approach to the Deep Space Ship, _Celestial Being_. Within the cruiser was Kati Mannequin. 'Advancing to deep space,' she thought 'Aeolia Schenberg, founder of Celestial Being was thinking about such a plan almost three centuries ago…' "Contact the patrol fleet," She said "We'll proceed with Plan D34. Attack with particle missiles and change the course of the spacecraft so that it avoids hitting the Earth Sphere." "Roger!" A crewman replied.

At that point, Patrick Colasour entered the bridge, saying "Colonel!" Kati was not amused. "It's Brigadier General! How many years must you get it wrong?" "S-Sorry" Patrick said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Sighing, Kati then said "You've come at a good time. You can be my escort. It'll be a learning opportunity for you." "Understood!" Was the reply she got.

* * *

As soon as Kati and Patrick set foot on the _Celestial Being_, a robot with what appeared to be a yellow ball on top of it greeted them. "HELLO! HELLO!" The robot said. "What the heck is that?" Patrick asked Kati. The ball, to their surprise, jumped off the robot and started to jump around, flapping its "ears" as it went. "HARO! HARO!" the now identified Haro said. "Well, Haro," Kati said "Do you mind answering a few questions I have?" "ASK AWAY! ASK AWAY!" "Thank you. First, how were the GN Drives for the Gundam's created?" "EUROPA IN JUPITER'S ATMOSPHERE! EUROPA IN JUPITER'S ATMOSPHERE!" "So the Europa _was_ involved with behind-the-scenes development of the GN Drives. I always thought something was strange with the way the Europa just suddenly exploded," Kati said, then asked "So then why would Aeolia Schenberg, the founder of Celestial Being, build a-"

She was abruptly cut off when the Haro proceeded to head-butt itself into her chest, while saying in a very annoyed voice "NEGATIVE! NEGATIVE! NOT FOUNDER! NOT FOUNDER!"

This threw Kati in for a loop. "What do you mean?" Kati questioned. The Haro suddenly went silent. After a few minutes of silence, Kati and Patrick were about to leave when the Haro reactivated without warning, shouting in a shrill voice "TRUE FOUNDER, FINAL APPROACH! TRUE FOUNDER, FINAL APPROACH!"

As if waiting for those words, alarms started going off throughout the entire ship. The ESF crew members thought that they were under attack, while all the Innovades, Karels, and Haros stopped what they were doing and proceeded to swarm towards the central hangar. One such Innovade, a girl who had shoulder-length blonde hair and auburn eyes, bumped into them. "Hey, watch it!" She yelled at the duo. "What is this about the true founder on final approach?" Asked Kati. The Innovade girl was clearly annoyed. With a grunt, she pulled Kati, who pulled on Patrick, towards the central hangar.

At the central hangar, the duo was surprised at the amount of Innovades, Karels, and Haros that were there. "Hey, Cagalli!" Another Innovade, a man who had blond hair and blue eyes, said. The girl Innovade, now known as Cagalli, turned to him and asked "What do you want, Mu?" "Oh, nothing much," Mu replied. "Do you think that we'll see some action again?" "How should I know?" Cagalli retorted. A new voice then spoke up, alerting them to another presence. "Cagalli, is my husband bothering you again?" Asked an Innovade woman who had brown hair that ran down to her mid-back and had hazel eyes. "No, I'm just jealous at how you two are married to each other, even though we are Innovades, Murrue." Spoke Cagalli.

Kati was thrown completely off-guard at this revelation. "Wait a minute," Kati said, then asked "Innovades can feel love?" Ignoring the question, Murrue caught on to what Cagalli was referring to. Letting out a fake gasp, she exclaimed in a teasing tone "Does our tsundere Cagalli have a crush on someone?" Blushing from embarrassment, Cagalli nodded without thinking. This time, all the Innovades were caught off-guard. "Say what?" One of them yelled. "The Lioness of Orb, a one-woman army, actually _crushing_ on someone?" Another asked. Cagalli was panicking on the inside, 'Please don't guess who it is, please don't guess who it is…' she kept thinking to herself, which wasn't easy in a room full of Innovades. Murrue was thinking about who it could be when she remembered that she sometimes caught Cagalli staring at Lockon with a small blush on her face. Murrue then got an evil grin on her face while staring at Cagalli, making the blondette squirm. "It's Lockon Stratos, isn't it?" Murrue asked her. Cagalli's face went from slightly blushing to beet red at a speed that would have made Superman jealous. The yellow Haro saw a perfect opportunity, and when no one was looking took a picture of Cagalli's face and sent it to Mr. Pink (if you don't know who Mr. Pink is, then what kind of Gundam fan are you?).

But before anyone could comment on Cagalli's love interest, a screen with a visual of space popped up, showing what appeared to be a red star approaching at an insanely high speed. Kati caught on immediately, asking "Isn't that Trans-Am?" "CONFIRMED! CONFIRMED!" Stated the yellow Haro. Another Haro, a blue one, then said "OPENING HANGAR HATCH! OPENING HANGAR HATCH!" At this point it should be safe to say that everyone still had their space suits and helmets on, for as soon as the blue Haro said that the hangar doors opened, revealing the vast expanse of outer space. As the approaching Mobile Suit disengaged its Trans-Am, Kati and Patrick got a good look at what the Mobile Suit was. "Isn't that a Gundam?" Patrick asked. "So, the true founder has finally revealed himself…" Kati murmured, but was then head-butted by the yellow Haro again. "Now what?" She asked as the Gundam docked. "IT'S A SHE! IT'S A SHE!" The Haro yelled. "You mean the true founder's an old lady?" Patrick asked with a grin on his face, which was wiped off when Cagalli punched him behind his head. "Don't call my little sister an old lady, you coot!" Yelled Cagalli.

Before any more arguments could break out, the hatch on the Gundam opened, revealing a slim figure wearing a polarized helmet. "HANGAR HATCH CLOSING! HANGAR HATCH CLOSING!" Said the blue Haro. As soon as the hangar hatch closed, fresh air was pumped into the room, allowing everyone to take off their helmets. When the figure took off its helmet, Kati and Patrick were shocked. Before them was a petite young woman who looked to be about 18, had ankle-length brown hair and amethyst eyes. She was carrying a small pink Haro and had a green robotic bird perched on her left shoulder. "Greetings, Kati Mannequin and Patrick Colasour. I am Kira Yamato, the true founder of Celestial Being."


	3. Chapter 3

Endless Freedom: The Awakening of the Trailblazer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I got permission from Rxroulette to make this story.

Chapter 3: Something Coming from Afar

"_Greetings, Kati Mannequin and Patrick Colasour. I am Kira Yamato, the true founder of Celestial Being."_

To say that Kati and Patrick were shocked to the core would be an understatement. When the Haro said that the true founder was a she, they were expecting someone who looked ancient, not someone with a body of an 18 year old. Kira's Haro, Mr. Pink, took one look at their faces before instantly snapping a picture, saving it to its incredibly large file of blackmail material.

Using her Quantum Brainwaves, it didn't take Kira long to find out the problem. "Hey, I may be old," Kira said "But my body hasn't aged a day past 18 for the last 300 years. You got a problem with that?" Kati and Patrick, who were both still in shock, couldn't reply. Groaning, Kira said "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Oh, I don't know…" A new voice cut in "Perhaps people are always caught off-guard whenever you mention that you have eternal youth?" The speaker finished sarcastically. Turning, Kira saw a _familiar_ Innovade with green hair and blue eyes.

"Ribbons!" She exclaimed while running up to him and giving him a motherly hug. Ribbons Almark, one of her very first Innovades whom she saw as a son, and who was saved from his own twistedness thanks to her and Setsuna. "I haven't seen you in a while!" "I could say the same thing for you, mom." Ribbons replied.

By this time, Kati and Patrick snapped out of their shock, with Kati saying "Pardon me for interrupting, but I've got to be somewhere." "We'll come with you." Said Ribbons, with Kira agreeing wholeheartedly, wanting to spend more time with her son.

* * *

Upon arriving at the rendezvous point, eight men saluted Kati and Patrick, not paying any mind to Kira and Ribbons. "It's an honor to have you come out here in person, General." One of the men said. "What's the condition of the facilities?" Asked Kati, as they started to travel down the corridors. "Many aspects of the system environment are unique and complicated," One of the men said "Not to mention its sheer size. Our assessment of the ship's condition is now 70 percent complete." "That's because the remaining 30 percent of the ship is restricted to only those that are in Celestial Being." Stated Ribbons. The man turned to him, but said nothing as they continued through the passageway.

* * *

Three cruisers could be seen heading toward the target. "We will be arriving within missile range of our target shortly." Said the captain of the lead cruiser. "Upon arrival at the point we will begin a particle missile attack in accordance with Plan D34."

* * *

"This way" Said the leader of the group as they entered a room. Kira recognized what was happening in here, and asked the Innovator in the chair to switch places with her, which he happily agreed to. "Excuse me, ma'am," one of the researchers said "But can you-" "Oh, shut it!" Kira retorted, cutting him off "If you want data on an Innovator, then you should get the data from the very first Innovator in existence." "WHAT?" Everyone in the room, minus Ribbons, shouted. After hooking herself up to the machines, Kira gave the go ahead to the researchers, who were eager to see if her claims were true.

They weren't disappointed.

The machines started to go haywire, with the researchers panicking. "The Quantum Brainwave levels are going off the charts!" One of the researchers yelled. Everyone (again, minus Ribbons) was caught off-guard, but not even Ribbons was prepared for the bombshell that Kira was about to drop.

"Really, because I'm not even using any Quantum Brainwaves yet?" Kira asked.

Everybody, _including_ Ribbons, went as pale as a ghost.

"Reporting" One of the researchers said, snapping out of his stupor. "All GN missiles have hit the target." "Roger that," Kati said "Confirm the change in the exploration ship's course…" "They failed" Kira, Ribbons, and Shaman (the Innovator that Kira switched places with) said at the same time. "How do you know?" Snapped Patrick. "Oh, just a little something we have. Call it Innovator's Intuition." Said Ribbons.

"Another report" the same researcher said. "The course change is less than 20 percent of what was expected!" "That can't be." Said Kati. The researcher continued "It is still on course to reach the Earth Sphere!" "But they fired plenty of particle missiles at it. What are they doing?" Kati snapped.

"We're going out." Kira, Ribbons, and Shaman said at the same time. "You are?" Asked Kati. "Don't you want to see the true power of an Innovator?" Asked Shaman, eyes glowing a golden color. At this, Kati and Patrick gasped. "Naturally, I'm taking the new model, just like you're hoping." Shaman said. Kira, whose eyes were also glowing, then said "I have my own version of the new model that I'm also taking out." Ribbons, whose eyes were also glowing, then said "I'll show you the true power of a Gundam, just like you're also hoping."

"I see," Kati said "So the three of you are reading my mind." "It's what guinea pigs do." Said Shaman.

* * *

Alarms were blaring as a hatch opened, revealing Shaman's red Mobile Armor, the Gadelaza. The surrounding GN-X pilots were impressed, but were amazed when a second hatch opened, revealing a second Gadelaza that was blue and white in color. But none of them were prepared for a third hatch to open, much less than for what was in said hatch.

Gundams.

Two of them in fact. Ribbons in his rebuilt Reborns Gundam, and Kira in her Endless Freedom Gundam. "Ribbons, my son," Said Kira "I slipped in two big surprises for you when you were rebuilding your Gundam. Activate it and you'll see what I mean." Ribbons did so, and was very surprised that the GN particles were _green_, instead of the usual red for his Gundam. "Thank you, mom!" Ribbons said like he was a kid in a candy store. Kira then activated her Gundam and brought it underneath the second Gadelaza, where a hatch opened. Kira guided her Gundam into the opening underneath the Gadelaza KYC (Kira Yamato Custom), and as the hatch closed beneath her once the Endless Freedom was completely inside the Mobile Armor, Kira said "Synchronizing Endless Freedom Gundam's Triple Drive System to Gadelaza KYC…complete." 'This will be my first time piloting a Mobile Armor…I hope I can do this.' Kira thought.

"Ribbons Almark in Reborns Gundam, launching." Said Ribbons. "Quantum Brainwave control system, all clear. Gadelaza, Descartes Shaman, taking off." Said Shaman. "Kira Yamato, Gadelaza, let's do it!" Said Kira.

With the Reborns Gundam holding onto the Gadelaza KYC, the two Mobile Armors took off at an insane speed, rapidly flying towards the exploration ship.

* * *

The three cruisers fired a third wave of particle missiles. "Third wave of particle missiles have all hit their targets!" A crewmember of the lead cruiser said. After a few moments, the course correction data came in. "It's still on course to enter the Earth Sphere!" "Where are the Mobile Suits?" The captain yelled. The same crewmember replied "They're chasing after it, but…"

Volleys of orange particle beams were being fired from several GN-X units with little effect. "The ship is too big!" One of the pilots exclaimed. "Don't give up!" Said the pilot of the lead suit. "Damn it. Since were using most of our particles for thrust, we lack the power to…" A screen popped up in front of him. "Three friendly machines?" He questioned.

* * *

Nearby, Kira, Ribbons, and Shaman prepared to move in. "Hey Shaman." Kira called to him. "What is it?" Shaman asked. "Since you've been used as a guinea pig for a long while..."

Shaman growled.

"...why don't you take the first crack at the target? I know you want to destroy something, so go ahead and take your anger out on it." Kira finished.

Shaman went from angry to giddy in .2583 seconds. "Now you're talking my language! With pleasure!" "Hey, quick question." Said Ribbons. "What is it?" Kira and Shaman asked. "What does a GN Fang say when it approaches its target?" "I don't know." Said Kira. Ribbons pulled out a tape recorder. "This" He smirked as he pushed the play button.

"ALALALALLAALALLALLAALLA!"

The trio busted a gut from laughing so hard.

"Alright, enough funny business," Shaman said as soon as he calmed down "Let's do it!" "Go get 'im, Shaman!" Kira cheered. "So you have the hots for Shaman, eh mom?" Ribbons asked. "Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?" Kira stammered. "I saw you checking him out back at the ship, and in more ways than one." Ribbons replied. 'Damn it' Kira thought, unaware that Shaman was reading her mind 'I thought nobody was looking, but he's so hot that I couldn't help but have a good look at him...'

"Synchronizing Quantum Brainwaves! Launching GN Fangs!" Shaman yelled. First, all of the large GN Fangs were deployed from the Gadelaza, then smaller ones were deployed from the bigger ones, to form a total of 154 GN Fangs that all streaked to the target. Kira was next, launching all of her GN Fangs, a total of 77 that too streaked to the target. Last up was Ribbons, who launched his eight GN Fangs and his four GN Fin Fangs, for a total of 12 that also streaked towards the target. In all, the total GN Fang count was at _243 Fangs!_ The GN Fangs then proceeded to rip the target a new one.

The leader of the GN-X units was awestruck. "What incredible abilities...wait, some of those have green particles, but that can only mean...!" Two Mobile Armors streaked by him, a red one emitting red GN particles, and a blue and white one emitting…green GN particles! But how…wait a second, there's a Mobile Suit riding on the blue one that looks like… 'A Gundam!' The lead GN-X pilot thought. The three machines turned around and the two Mobile Armors transformed into a second configuration, while the Gundam transformed into a sort of cannon mode. The machines then fired their strongest attacks, which proceeded to create a massive explosion that covered the whole exploration ship.

* * *

"All the fragments of the shattered exploration ship will be burned up by atmospheric heating." A researcher said.

* * *

Unknown to them, some of the fragments didn't burn up, and would proceed to be the cause of several strange incidents around the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Endless Freedom: The Awakening of the Trailblazer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I got permission from Rxroulette to make this story.

Chapter 4: Contact

_Union Zone, ESF Government Headquarters_

In the President's office were three people. "In regards to the inspection of Lagrange Three, we have word from Ambassador Bakhtiar about interference from Colony Corporation. We should dispatch the military for their security." One of the men said.

"No. If we coerced them with force, we'd be no different from the previous administration." The other man said.

"Reissue an official document with our demands to the colony corporation and arrange a meeting with them." The President, an aging woman with brown hair, replied.

"Aren't we being easy on them?" The first man asked. "Conciliation policies are fine, but excessive concessions could make them arrogant."

"A conciliation policy requires patience." The President reminded. "If we rush things, it will just add further stress to the situation. Like in the days of Celestial Being."

At that point, a woman walked in carrying a stack of papers. "We received a report that the exploration ship headed for the Earth Sphere has been removed, although a few fragments have fallen onto the Earth's surface." The woman said. "According to the report, Captain Descartes Shaman along with two others are responsible for the feat."

"Ah, Captain Shaman. He's the first recognized Innovator." The second man said.

"Yes and the research team is requesting that the Captain and the other two take part in more operations so they can gather further data on them." The woman then turned to the President. "We will likely see an increase in people with the potential to reform into Innovators. For that reason, the researchers would like to establish a model case quickly."

The President closed her eyes. "If the Innovator population increases, it will expose just how different their abilities are from normal humans, which could create friction." She opened her eyes and turned to the woman. "We need to make preparations for that eventuality." Turning to the two men, she told them "You're dismissed."

The men bowed, and left the room.

"I should get going, too…" The woman turned to leave as well.

"Wait a moment." The President said, making her stop. "Who are the other two?" she asked.

The woman looked further into the report, but instead found a flash drive that contained footage of the battle and the data on the other two she mentioned. "I haven't looked at it yet." The woman said.

"Let's find out, shall we?" The President asked, inserting the flash drive into a USB port in her desk, making a screen pop up from the holo-projector. Deciding to watch the battle first, she selected the first file.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later…_

The President and the woman next to her were silent, stunned at the power of the Gadelaza, its blue and white counterpart, and, most shockingly, a Gundam. The President then clicked on the second file, which held the data on the other two. Two pictures came up, one of a green-haired, blue-eyed young man, and the other of a brown-haired, amethyst-eyed 18-year old girl.

Selecting the first picture, the two were shocked to see that the man was actually an Innovade whose name was Ribbons Almark, and even more when it said that he was the one who piloted the Gundam. But when they selected the second picture, their eyes practically bugged out.

The girl's name was apparently Kira Yamato, and her age was slightly over 300 years old, with a little note that said she has eternal youth, which she sees as a curse. The next little bit of info caught them completely off-guard.

She was the very first Innovator to exist, _and_ she's the TRUE founder of Celestial Being.

"…Am I seeing things?" the President asked. "Open up a communication line with Brigadier General Mannequin at once!" she ordered.

"Already on it." The woman said as she opened up the communication line.

Kati answered the call. _"Ms. President, what a surprise! What can I do for you?"_ Kati asked.

"Is the data on this Kira Yamato person actually true?" the President asked.

"_Yes, it's all true. Apparently she overloaded the Quantum Brainwave scanners without even _using _them!"_ Kati replied.

"Is it possible for her to come down here? I would like to meet her in person." The President asked.

"_She will be there within five hours if you wish."_ Kati replied after a brief moment of silence.

"Yes, please. Tell her to meet me at the Union Zone's ESFF Research Institute." The President requested.

"_She will meet you there."_ Kati answered after confirming it with Kira, and then hung up.

The President sighed. "Get me a flight to the Union Zone's ESFF Research Institute ASAP. I want to be there in four hours." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." The woman said.

* * *

_Union Zone, ESFF Research Institute, 4 Hours and 45 Minutes Later…_

In the hangar, everyone was surprised when the President stepped in. "I need you to make room for a Mobile Suit immediately!" She requested.

"But why, Madam President?" a Brave (the Mobile Suit, NOT the emotion) pilot asked.

"Come 15 minutes, you'll find out." She replied.

Fifteen minutes later, the mechanics were able to make room in the hangar for another Suit when an alarm went off.

"_Unidentified Mobile Suit inbound! I repeat, unidentified Mobile Suit inbound!"_ the loudspeakers yelled.

"Do not launch!" the President ordered.

"Are you crazy?!" a Brave pilot asked.

"Just watch." She replied.

The inbound Mobile Suit then came into view, shocking all the pilots.

"It's a Gundam!" one of them yelled in shock.

The Gundam touched down next to the hangar and walked to the empty spot, powering down when it did so. The cockpit hatch opened, revealing a slim figure wearing a polarized helmet. As soon as the figure touched the ground, the cockpit hatch closed shut, disappointing the mechanics and pilots who wanted to get a look at the cockpit.

The figure approached the President before removing its helmet, revealing a petite young woman who looked to be about 18, although the President knew better, had ankle-length brown hair and amethyst eyes. She was carrying a small pink Haro and had a green robotic bird perched on her left shoulder. She bowed in respect to the President. "Greetings, Madam President. I am Kira Yamato, the true founder of Celestial Being." Kira introduced herself.

All activity in the hangar ceased.

"So it's true." The President said. "You really are the true founder of Celestial Being."

"Correct." Kira said. "Aeolia Schenberg was my adoptive son who I raised myself. Now, I believe we have things to discuss." Kira said.

"Yes, follow me." The President replied, walking off with Kira following her.

* * *

_HRL Zone, Asia Region, Desert Area_

A red Hummer was driving through the desert. "Are you positive that spacecraft fragments fell here?" a reporter asked.

"I saw light. No lie." A native sitting next to him said.

"The government made an official announcement that it all burned up in the atmosphere." The reporter replied.

"Over there! See? Over there!" the native said, getting the reporter's attention.

The Hummer stopped next to a ridge overlooking a crater caused by a falling fragment. Getting out of the vehicle, the reporter knelt down next to the edge of the cliff and pulled out a camera. Zooming in on some vehicles, he found out that they were military transports. "A military investigation?" he asked, taking a picture of the vehicles, zooming in on some personnel wearing orange radioactive suits. "So they did find fragments from the spacecraft." He mused, taking a picture of the personnel. The reporter was having a field day with taking multiple pictures. "Oh man, this is gonna be the scoop of the year!" He then paused when he saw that one of the vehicles, which was differently colored, started to move. Zooming in he saw that there was no driver and that it was moving on its own while emitting a weird noise. The reporter's eyes widened. "What's going on?" he asked.

* * *

_AEU Zone, Moscow Urban Area_

A car crash just happened, drawing worried looks from the pedestrians. "Hey! Somebody get an ambulance!" a pedestrian yelled, running up to the driver of the blue car. "Are you alright?!" he asked.

"Y-Yeah…" the driver said weakly. The two then turned to look at the other car, but found that it didn't have a driver, as if it was driving on its own, and the weird noise it was making ceased.

* * *

_AEU Zone, Canary Islands_

A group of three boat owners were looking in confusion as their boat looked as if something performed an autopsy, and that the other boats were cut cleanly in half.

* * *

_AEU Zone, Germany_

A subway just pulled into the station, letting some of its passengers off.

But directly behind it was another subway, emitting a weird noise while going full speed without slowing down.

Just as the first subway was about to leave, the second subway, which was colored slightly darker, slammed into it full force, causing it to derail into the station. A couple began crying at the scene, while looking at the second subway as it began to travel in the opposite direction, with nobody inside, and it was still emitting a weird noise.

* * *

_HRL Zone, Orbital Elevator_

In a maintenance station, Saji got a call. "Hello?" he asked. The other person working there turned to look at him. "Louise is…?!" Saji answered, making the other person sigh. "I'm sorry. It's an emergency." Saji apologized.

"Not again!" the other person grumbled.

Getting into his car, Saji took off to the hospital as fast as he could.

At the hospital, four doctors were having a hard time holding down the struggling Louise. "Please calm down, Miss Halvey." One of the doctors asked.

"It's…coming!" Louise spoke. "Something…something terrifying!"

"Please calm down!" another doctor said.

"It's coming!" Louise cried out.

* * *

In a nearby neighborhood, two girls were walking down the street.

"See ya!" the second girl said, running off.

The first girl, whose name was Amia Lee, walked to her house. Tapping the finger scanner, she was confused when nothing happened. Trying a few more times, she found that it still didn't respond. She then heard a weird noise coming from her house. Curious, she grabbed the door handle to investigate.

BIG mistake.

Suddenly, metallic growths began to form on the hand that was holding the door. Gasping in surprise, Amia struggled to get her hand off the door. She eventually succeeded, but her hand was bleeding. Her door then opened, revealing that the inside of her house was covered in metallic growths, and a man wearing a spacesuit was standing in the doorway. The man slowly approached Amia, who was too fearful to even run for it. The man reached out to touch her, most likely to cover her with the metallic growth, and Amia screamed.

* * *

_HRL Zone, ESFF Space Engineering Lab_

Two researchers were examining a metallic growth that was found at one of the fragment crash sites. "There really aren't any special characteristics to note." The first researcher said.

"Dr. Mina. As an astrophysicist, can you share your opinions with us?" the second researcher asked.

Mina, a well-endowed young woman with red hair and amber eyes, turned to look at him.

"Why did these fragments fail to burn up in the atmosphere and make it to the Earth's surface?" the second researcher asked.

"Well, that's…" Mina started but was cut off.

"In all probability, it's due to the mass of the spacecraft." the new voice said, making Mina look in the direction of the voice with a scowl, but that quickly turned into a cheerful smile when she saw who was speaking. "It would also explain why the exploration ship barely changed its course after receiving a barrage of particle missiles. In other words, the spaceship had a mass far greater than we could have imagined." The new voice finished.

"Billy!" Mina cried as she tackled him to the floor and straddled him. "You've come to see me, haven't you? Oh, I'm so happy!" Mina squealed.

Billy smiled. "Jumping to conclusions as usual, Mina." He said.

"We analyzed the fragments, but aside from a small amount of cosmic radiation, we found nothing particularly unusual about the composition or structure." The second researcher said.

"Very interesting results, I must say." Billy said.

"But you know, Billy…" Mina said "The fragments we collected amount to less than twenty percent of what fell to the Earth's surface."

"We can probably assume someone took the rest." The first researcher said. "It's a fact that the military recovery teams incurred casualties."

"I can think of two other explanations." Billy said. "The fragments could have spontaneously vanished, or they could have moved elsewhere on their own."

"Moved on their own?" the first researcher asked.

"That's crazy. It's scientifically impossible." The second researcher said.

"You're something, Billy." Mina said. "Take a look at this." She said as she pushed a button, causing a screen with a map with points on it to show up. "These are the fragments' landing points. And here are the locations where inexplicable incidents have happened since."

"Those are close." Billy said. "Assuming that the fragments are moving, where in the world could they be headed?" Billy asked.

"I have a hypothesis, but could you help me substantiate it?" Mina asked.

"What do you need from me?" Billy asked.

"The Federation government's confidential information. I need the database of citizens with high levels of Quantum Brainwaves, the element needed to become Innovators." Mina said.

* * *

_Up in space, Ptolemaios 2 Kai_

"Going down to Earth?" Lockon asked Setsuna, who nodded. "Do you seriously believe that the fragments that fell onto Earth are attacking humans with high levels of Quantum Brainwaves?"

"Veda has already confirmed the data." Feldt said.

"If it's true, then our comrades could be in danger as well." Setsuna explained.

"Mileina, will you please make contact with Allelujah?" Sumeragi asked.

Mileina tried but couldn't reach them.

"Let's go." Setsuna said to Lockon.

"Roger." Lockon said, following Setsuna.

* * *

At the hospital, Saji was keeping an eye on Louise when she started to struggle slightly, getting his attention.

"No! Stay away!" she said weakly, slowly opening her eyes to reveal that they were glowing gold, showing that Louise is a newly reformed Innovator. The lights suddenly went out, and Saji heard a weird noise behind him. Turning around, he saw the same thing that attacked Amia, not that he knew. Seeing Louise struggle even more in the presence of the man, Saji threw a chair at him, knocking him down. Saji then grabbed Louise and helped her out of the hospital.

Once they were out of the hospital, Saji checked on Louise, but he was thrown aside by the man, who followed them. Before the man could touch Louise, a gunshot rang out, the bullet shattering the man's glass visor. Saji looked for who fired the shot, and found Setsuna on a motorcycle, holding a gun. "That was a warning shot. The next one won't miss." Setsuna said. The man turned to face Setsuna, revealing the face of a familiar Innovade. Setsuna's eyes widened. "Ri… Ribbons Almark!"

* * *

At a power station in the Mongolia Region, Allelujah and Marie were being chased around by vehicles that were driving on their own and were emitting a weird noise. The duo were currently on top of a building when a helicopter, that was also moving on its own and emitting the same noise, flew up and attempted to ram the two back down to the ground.

Key word: Attempted.

A beam shot went through the helicopter, causing it to explode. Marie looked up, her eyes wide. "Wait, that's…a Gundam?" Marie asked.

The Gundam, GN-002 Dynames REII, then sniped every single vehicle at the station, and then landed next to the duo. The hatch opened, revealing Lockon. "Sorry, kids. But your vacation has just been cut short." Lockon said.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Setsuna was staring down the Ribbons look-a-like. "What are you doing here?" Setsuna asked as the look-a-like walked towards him. Setsuna then got a weird feeling, and fire at the man twice, hitting him in the knees. But the man still kept walking. Setsuna's eyes widened, and then fired three more bullets which hit the chest area. The man's only response was to open his arms while continuing to walk. Setsuna then fired a headshot, the bullet striking the forehead, which should have killed him, but the man still kept walking. Setsuna's eyes widened in horror, and then drew an explosive from his pocket, throwing it at the man.

After the explosion, Setsuna opened his eyes, only for them to widen at the sight before him. The entire upper body was destroyed, but the lower half was still intact, which took a few steps forward before falling, collapsing into metallic growths once it hit the ground. "Are you alright?" Setsuna asked Saji.

"Setsuna, what's going on?!" Saji asked.

"I have no idea." Setsuna answered, looking at the metallic growths which were wiggling for a few seconds before laying still.

* * *

_HRL Zone, ESFF Space Engineering Lab_

"Lieutenant General Kim." Billy greeted one of the men who walked in, and gave him a salute which was returned.

"This man's been sent here on short notice from the Federation Assembly." Kim explained.

"I'm Presidential Special Envoy Klaus Grad." The man known as Grad introduced himself. "What is the present situation?" Klaus asked.

"Take a look at this." Billy said, a picture of Amia Lee with her entire left side of her body covered in metallic growths showed up on the screen.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"These are the facts as we know it. Nearly half of the subject…or rather, this girl's body tissue has been transmuted into a metal of some kind." Mina explained.

"Into metal?" Kim asked.

"Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shapeshifter. Or ELS for short." Billy explained.

"There is evidence suggesting the ELSes are attracted to humans who emit Quantum Brainwaves." Mina said. "In other words, they're targeting people who have the potential to become Innovators."

"Assembly member Grad." Billy said, getting Grad's attention. "Please propose to the Federation Assembly that all such people should be evacuated to Quantum Brainwave isolation facilities." Billy requested.

"I'll do that right away." Grad said.

"So the cause of all this is the fragments of that Jupiter exploration ship." Kim said.

"I think it's safe to assume so." Mina said.

"This is a huge event." Billy said. "We humans have had our first encounter with an unknown alien entity. Yet we know nothing about even its characteristics. If it's really capable of fusing with another object and reproducing at a dramatically fast pace, then…"

* * *

_Union Zone, ESF Government Headquarters_

"Any chance of this information leaking? A man asked.

"The network is under Veda's information control and we have the complete cooperation of the media." The woman said. "Anyone believed to be involved in the incidents is kept in check by the military. There should be little chance of any leaks."

"Everything is going to depend on how we handle the situation." The President said. "I expect no less than your best efforts."

* * *

Deep Space Ship, _Celestial Being_

Patrick walked in carrying two drinks. "Are you thinking about stuff again?" Patrick asked.

"How can I not be?" Kati asked, while a yellow Haro, which had taken a liking to her, sat next to her. "If that exploration ship was filled with unknown metallic entities, as per the report, there's a chance this could happen again."

"There won't be another accident like that." Patrick said as he gave Kati one of the drinks. "If there were such a thing, it would mean Earth is totally under attack. By evil space aliens."

"YOU ARE FUNNY! YOU ARE FUNNY!" the yellow Haro said.

Kati smiled. "When I'm with you, I feel foolish for thinking about things so seriously." She said.

Patrick grinned, and pulled her in for a kiss, when suddenly an alert popped upon her computer. Pushing him aside, Kati answered the call. "Yes, what is it?" Kati asked, slightly miffed about her alone time with Patrick being disturbed.

"_General. A section of these facilities has begun operating on its own."_ A man's voice said.

"Are you sure?" Kati asked.

"_An unknown hatch on the satellite side opened, then…"_ the man was cut off by Kati.

"Forward the image!" Kati ordered.

The image popped up on the screen, showing what looked like a red star rapidly flying away.

"But isn't that… Trans-Am?" Kati asked.

"CONFIRMED! CONFIRMED!" the yellow Haro said.

Kati smiled; that Haro was pretty helpful.

* * *

_Ptolemaios 2 Kai_

In the briefing room of the ship, all the Meisters were gathered.

"The Ribbons Almark that Setsuna saw, or rather, the person that he saw, was a crew member of a manned Jupiter exploration project some 130 years ago." Sumeragi said. "Feldt."

"Yes." Feldt said as she typed in some commands, making the room go dim as a picture of a Ribbons-type Innovade. "Behind the scenes, the manned exploration project also carried out the development of the GN Drive. It is entirely possible that there was a Ribbons-type Innovade aboard."

"…And he was absorbed by the metallic alien entity." Setsuna finished.

Lockon nodded. "That would be the likely explanation." Lockon said.

"According to Veda's information, similar incidents are happening on Earth." Sumeragi said.

* * *

In front of the _Ptolemaios 2 Kai_, a swarm of ELSes started forming into a _very_ familiar ship.

* * *

"What in the world could be the objective of these alien entities?" Allelujah asked.

"I don't know." Sumeragi said. "In fact, we don't even know if they have a will of their own."

The ship's alarms then started blaring, alerting everyone in the room. A screen popped up, showing Mileina. _"E-Sensor has detected something! There is an object approaching our ship! I'll use maximum magnification on the optical camera!"_ Mileina said. A picture of a ship popped up on another screen.

"Is that a Federation transport ship?" Lockon asked.

"It's not." Setsuna said.

"Mileina, find out which vessels fit the silhouette!" Sumeragi ordered.

"_Got it!"_ Mileina replied. _"The ship it most resembles is registration number 9374… Jupiter exploration ship _Europa!"

"A ship that's been destroyed…?!" Lasse asked.

"I'm taking the Gundam!" Setsuna said.

* * *

"Gundam Zabanya, Lockon Stratos, targeted and firing!" Lockon called as he launched in his Gundam.

"Gundam Harute, Allelujah Haptism, Soma Peries, commencing interception operation."

Allelujah called as he and Soma, the combat personality of Marie, launched in their two-seater Gundam in its Mobile Armor form.

"_Setsuna."_ Sumeragi said over the communication line. _"I'm sure you already know this, we've added expanded particle tanks to the 00-Raiser in place of the solar reactors as an emergency measure. You have to take it easy on that machine."_

"Roger." Setsuna said. "00-Raiser, Setsuna F. Seiei, launching!" Setsuna called as he launched in his Gundam.

* * *

"There it is." Setsuna noted as the three Gundams approached the ship.

Suddenly, thousands of what looked like metallic GN Fangs, except they didn't emit any particles, emerged from the ship.

"What are those?" Allelujah asked.

The ELSes then swarmed towards the Gundams.

"THERE'S MORE! THERE'S MORE!" Lockon's two Haro's said.

"Whatever they're planning, I'm not letting them get any farther!" Lockon said as he opened fire on the ELSes.

Gundam Harute was being chased by a swarm of ELSes. "The alien entities are targeting Marie again!" Allelujah said as he fired GN missiles from the rear launcher on the Harute. But one of the missiles was absorbed by an ELS, which then shape-shifted into the missile, complete with its own trail of purple GN Particles.

"What?!" Soma asked in shock.

"The missiles!" Allelujah said.

Nearby, Setsuna was about to open fire when he got that strange feeling again. Stopping his attack, Setsuna then dodged the swarms of ELSes that were targeting him.

This got the attention of the other three Meisters.

"What are you doing?!" Lockon asked while he fired on the ELSes.

Setsuna kept having that strange feeling. Now that he thought about it, the feeling he got from the ELSes was more like a cry. But, what was it a cry of?

Setsuna couldn't take it anymore, so he fled.

"Setsuna!" Lockon called.

"00 is leaving the frontline!" Mileina said.

"What's going on?" Lasse asked.

"Setsuna…" Feldt said worriedly.

00-Raiser was still dodging the ELSes. Left, right, up, down, loop de loop, split-s, corkscrew, he could have sworn that he heard someone shout to him "Do a barrel roll!" so he did, and dodged a swarm of ELSes that were sneaking up on him from below.

'_This feeling. It's the same as that time.'_ Setsuna thought.

Then two ELSes got lucky, and managed to attach themselves to the left arm of the 00-Raiser. The feeling Setsuna was having suddenly changed into that of information forcefully being shoved into his mind. Unable to take it, Setsuna screamed in pain. When another ELS was about to slam into the cockpit, an orange particle beam destroyed it and the surrounding ELSes. Suddenly, two large pincher-like "hands", each powered by a GN Tau Drive, barreled in. One of them grabbed the 00-Raiser, while the other grabbed the left arm and ripped it off, tossing it away and destroying it. The two "hands" then flew up and attached themselves to the sides of a Mobile Suit, which had the name "Raphael Gundam" on its head.

The new Gundam then went into Trans-am, glowing red and leaving afterimages in its wake. The Gundam them fired two large particle beams from the "hands", which were actually cannons, tearing a large hole in the ELS ship. Flying in front of the ship, the Raphael Gundam charged up all three of its cannons, and then fired an enormous orange particle beam, completely destroying the ELS ship. The Gundam then exited Trans-Am.

On the _Ptolemaios 2 Kai_, the crew was amazed at the new Gundam. Mileina then knew who was piloting it. "Miss Noriega, that machine…!" Mileina said excitedly.

"Yes. After all this time…" Sumeragi said. "All Gundam units, focus on getting rid of all the fragments headed for the Earth Sphere." Sumeragi ordered.

"Roger." The pilots answered, except Setsuna.

"That feeling…what was it?" Setsuna asked to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Endless Freedom: The Awakening of the Trailblazer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I got permission from Rxroulette to make this story.

Chapter 5: The ELSes at Mars

* * *

_Ptolemaios 2 Kai_

In the pilot's room, the pilot of the Raphael Gundam walked up to the rest of the Meisters and took off his helmet, revealing short, purple hair.

"Whoa, Tieria!" Lockon said.

"But how?" Allelujah asked, smiling.

Tieria opened his eyes. "As an Innovade, I'm able to transfer my consciousness data to a living terminal. But I'm afraid we don't have much time to enjoy our reunion." Tieria then turned to Setsuna. "Setsuna, why did you not attack the ELSes?" he asked.

"ELSes?" Marie asked.

"The Federation government is now referring to the alien entities as ELSes." Tieria explained. "Setsuna. Explain why you did not attack the ELSes."

Setsuna looked down. "…I don't know." He said finally.

"You don't know? Are you serious?" Lockon asked.

"I see. It seems that your intuition as an Innovator stopped you. Even with the use of Veda's information we're unable to determine the ELSes' objectives. But you felt something from them…and subconsciously reacted to it." Tieria said. "In other words, the ELSes do have a will of their own."

That was when Sumeragi came on the ship's P.A. system. **"Attention all crew. Kira has sent us a request to meet her at the Deep Space Ship, **_**Celestial Being**_**. We will proceed at maximum speed using Trans-Am, as she says it's vital we arrive as soon as we can."** Sumeragi said over the intercom.

This surprised the other Meisters. "What's so important that we need to meet her as soon as we can?" Marie asked.

* * *

_En Route to _Celestial Being, _Several Hours Later…_

"A visit by the alien ELS entities." Sumeragi mused.

"So these are the "dialogues that are to come" that old man Aeolia and Kira were talking about." Lasse said.

"The "dialogues to come" described the plan were to happen after humanity advanced into space." Tieria explained. "This wasn't expected for a few centuries, but it's about to take place now."

"No way." Allelujah exclaimed. "Humanity hasn't made preparations for this. We're not ready!"

"But the reality is clear; it is happening. We have no choice but to fight." Lockon said.

Lasse agreed. "I agree with that opinion. We've already had casualties as it is."

"I don't believe you're giving this enough thought." Marie exclaimed.

"She's right." Allelujah said. "What happened may only be because the ELSes lack knowledge about us."

Feldt turned to Setsuna. "What do you think, Setsuna?" she asked him. "Do you have any ideas? Anything at all?"

"I don't know…" Setsuna said. "I really don't know. Sorry." He then left the bridge.

"He's feeling something." Tieria said.

"I realize that." Sumeragi replied.

Tieria turned to the war forecaster. "What's the status of the 00 QAN[T] that was in Veda's data?" he asked.

"Ian and his team are building it as quickly as they can." She answered.

Tieria nodded. "The machine that Setsuna hoped for…could become our ultimate trump card."

Sumeragi looked at him. "You mean, with the ELSes…?" she asked.

"I'm sure that crossed your mind as well." Tieria said.

The war forecaster looked down. "We're depending too much on Setsuna."

* * *

Deep Space Ship, _Celestial Being,_ Control Room

"Thank you for coming." Kati said, while holding her yellow Haro.

"It's been a while." Billy said.

"You'll conduct your research on the ELSes here along with the other scientists." Kati explained.

"I have to thank you for giving me the chance to observe ELSes with my own eyes." Billy said as Mina stood next to him. "I understand the incidents on Earth have calmed down."

At that point, Shaman, Kira, and Ribbons walked up to them, and Shaman saluted. "Did you want to see us, General Mannequin?" Shaman asked, as a red Haro (which had taken a liking to him) hopped alongside him.

"These three are Captain Descartes Shaman, Ribbons Almark, and Kira Yamato." Kati said.

"So they're the ones who took down the exploration ship." Billy concluded.

"Yes, we are." Ribbons said.

"Did you read the material I sent you, Mister Innovator?" Mina asked.

"Analysis of the changes in Jovian radio waves…" Shaman started.

"You're asking a lot from us two Innovators, and Ribbons, who is an Innovade." Kira finished, getting wide eyes from Billy and Mina.

But before they could ask any questions, an officer walked up to Kati. "General Mannequin. The E-Sensor has detected a ship approaching at high speed." The officer reported.

"Pull up the image." Kati requested.

The officer nodded, and pulled up the image, revealing the _Ptolemaios 2 Kai_ in all its glory.

"Ah, they're here. As I requested." Kira said.

"Open the main hatch. Let that ship in, and DO NOT fire on that ship." Kati ordered, stressing the "do not".

"At once." A different officer replied, opening the main hatch to allow the ship in.

"Kira," Kati said as she turned to her. "Why did you request them here?" she asked.

"Because," Kira replied. "I have a feeling we'll need their help, shortly."

"Uh-oh. You better listen to her." Ribbons said, getting strange looks from the others (except Kira). "Whenever Mom gets those feelings, she's _never_ wrong." He explained.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later…_

A group of nine people walked into the control room, discussing to themselves.

"So glad you could join us." Kira said to the group, getting their attention.

"Kira, what did you call us here for?" Sumeragi asked, before noticing Billy who was staring at her wide-eyed. "Oh, hey, Billy." She greeted.

Billy composed himself. "Kujo. It's been a while."

"The reason why Mom called you here…" Ribbons said, getting wide eyes from Lockon, Allelujah, Tieria, Marie, Mileina, Lasse, and Sumeragi. "Is because she's got another one of _those_ feelings."

Setsuna walked up to the green-haired Innovade. "Hey, Ribbons. How's it going?" Setsuna asked the reformed Innovade.

"I've been doing well. I have to thank you and Mom for saving me from my own twistedness." Ribbons said.

Just then, Kira started to clench her head in pain. "This…this cry is…!" Kira started to scream in pain as her Quantum Brainwaves activated.

The others ran up to her, before Setsuna and Shaman also clenched their heads in pain, activating their Quantum Brainwaves as well.

"This is what I felt then!" Setsuna exclaimed. "It's the ELSes!"

Ribbons' eyes widened as he sensed where the cry was coming from using his Quantum Brainwaves. "Pull up an image of Jupiter, NOW!"

At the ESFF Space Engineering Lab, Amia Lee's right eye (the one that wasn't covered by the ELS) opened, which was glowing, signifying that she has become an Innovator.

At Jupiter, the surrounding asteroids from Jupiter's ring were being sucked into a black vortex where the Great Red Spot should be. Then, two of Jupiter's moons, Io and Ganymede, disintegrated as they too were sucked into the vortex.

"Io and Ganymede have disintegrated!" an officer reported as they watched the spectacle unfold on a viewing screen.

"A local gravity field is being generated in Jupiter's Great Red Spot!" a different officer reported.

"The rings are collapsing and being drawn in!" a scientist yelled.

"This can't be possible!" Billy exclaimed.

"I hate it when I'm right!" Kira yelled, before she and everyone else saw a literal _army_ of ELSes appear from the hole in Jupiter. To their shock and horror, there were also large ELSes that looked similar to jellyfish as well as the smaller ones.

* * *

_Union Zone, ESF Government Headquarters_

"An army of ELSes." A man said, looking wide-eyed at the image of Jupiter.

"How can this be…?" a woman asked.

The President narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Deep Space Ship, _Celestial Being_, Control Room

"No way. This can't be happening." Lasse said.

"Calculate the time it will take for the ELSes to reach the Earth Sphere!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Calculating…" a scientist said, complying with the Innovator. "…they'll reach the Earth Sphere in 95 days!" the same scientist reported.

"Just over three months." Sumeragi said, narrowing her eyes at the info. "So that's the time we've been given for the "dialogues that are to come"."

"We're heading out!" Kira called as she typed in some commands on the computer, opening the Gadelaza KYC's hatch and pushing the Mobile Armor out. It's a good thing she finished the modifications she made to the Gadelaza and the Reborns Gundam.

The modifications were removing one of the GN Drives from the Reborns Gundam when she found out that the GN Drives were slowly destabilizing on their own and, if one of them was not separated from the Gundam, would cause an overload of GN Particles that would have eventually made the Reborns self-destruct. Of course, to compensate the removal of one of the Drives, Kira permanently attached the Origin Pack that was originally meant for the Reborns Gundam, but was abandoned when Ribbons (when he was still twisted) discovered the data on the Twin Drive System. The new Gundam was called Reborns Gundam Origin, and now has three modes; a Gundam Form, a GN Cannon form, and a Tank form. Of course, Kira didn't let the GN Drive that she removed go to waste; instead, she removed the Gadelaza's spare GN Tau Drive, and replaced it with the actual solar reactor (GN Drive). The actual Drive was to act like a portable GN Tau Drive Recharging Station, and it can also recharge the GN Tau Drives even when they're in use (although it recharges them just a smidge slower than the Tau Drives use, so there's still an energy drain), increasing the amount of time the Gadelaza can remain active by a huge amount. The true GN Drive can also recharge all 154 GN Fangs at the same time, but it would take a while to do so. So in the event that the Gadelaza would need to quickly recharge its GN Fangs, Kira installed a system that would switch from recharging the six main GN Tau Drives to recharging the Fangs one at a time to quickly recharge the Fangs. In addition, the solar reactor allows the usage of Trans-Am without the GN Tau Drives going into stasis afterwards.

Kira left the room and went to the hangar and getting into her Gundam, which then docked to the Gadelaza KYC. As this was happening, Shaman also got into his Gadelaza, and docked to a Nile-class ship which would serve as the Gadelaza's transport. When the _Ptolemaios 2 Kai_ exited the main hangar and formed up with the Nile-class ship, Kira docked the Gadelaza KYC to the underside of the Celestial Being transport ship, before both ships activated Trans-Am and left for Mars as fast as they could, in hopes of intercepting the ELS army.

* * *

_16 Days Later, Martian Airspace_

"Concluding Trans-Am!" Lasse called as both ships exited Trans-Am.

"We've sighted two Mars garrison vessels." The Nile-class' pilot reported.

"All right." The Nile-class' captain spoke, broadcasting his voice to all the ships in the area. "Upon rendezvous, this fleet, along with Celestial Being, will proceed to make contact with the ELSes."

"Lieutenant General Kim. May I ask you something?" a crewmember onboard the Nile-class asked.

"Go ahead. What is it?" Kim asked.

"Why did you volunteer to take on such a dangerous mission?" the crewmember asked.

"Have you heard of the "Wild Bear of Russia"?" Kim asked.

"You mean Colonel Sergei Smirnov?" the crewmember asked.

"That's right." Kim replied. "I knew him very well. Though just a soldier, he always thought about what the military should be, and what the future holds for humanity. I've lived my life thinking only about rising through the ranks. But now that humankind is in crisis, I just want the chance to live my life the way he did. With honor."

As they were talking, the surrounding ESF ships launched all their GN-X's.

The Gadelaza detached from its mother ship, as did the Gadelaza KYC from the _Ptolemaios 2 Kai_. The Gundams then launched as well, with the Reborns Gundam Origin transforming into its Tank mode and landing on top of the Ptolemy's central catapult to act as a long-range support unit.

"Gadelaza and all GN-X units have launched." A different crewmember reported.

"This is Sumeragi. Gadelaza KYC and all Gundam units have launched as well." Sumeragi reported.

"All units, be prepared to encounter ELSes. Should the enemy make a move…" Kim started, but was cut off by Kira.

"They're already after me!" Kira called as she dodged a swarm of ELSes, but then had to fly away as a _huge_ swarm took off after her.

A GN-X tried to help her, but several ELSes attached themselves to the GN-X.

"A GN-X has been taken over!" a crewmember on the Nile-class reported.

"As of now, the ELSes can be considered enemies of humanity! All units commence attack!" Kim ordered, something that the Mobile Suits did with gutso.

"Get away from her!" Shaman growled as he fired his GN Blaster at the ELSes pursuing Kira. Unknown to the others, Kira and Shaman have started dating after they left for Mars, and Shaman isn't going to let his girlfriend get killed.

"Thanks, Shaman." Kira said after Shaman cleared her tail. The two of them then deployed all their GN Fangs, while Ribbons sniped every ELS he could while in Tank mode.

Suddenly, one of the large ELSes decided to go for one of the ships, but Ribbons, thinking fast, transformed the Reborns Gundam Origin into its Cannon mode and got in between the large ELS and the ship. Ribbons aimed, and then fired a powerful GN Cannon blast at the large ELS, destroying it.

"Thank you, Gundam pilot!" The ship's captain called.

"We are not Gundam pilots. We are Gundam Meisters!" Ribbons corrected, before firing another GN Cannon blast at a swarm of small ELSes, wiping them out in one shot.

* * *

"All ships, open fire!" Kim ordered.

The ships, which consisted of two Baikal-class cruisers, a Nile-class MS Carrier, and the _Ptolemaios 2 Kai_, all opened fire with their GN Beam Cannons to help out the Mobile Suits and the two Mobile Armors.

* * *

Kira risked looking over her shoulder and she felt fear at what she saw.

There were at least _50 large ELSes and a huge swarm of small ELSes_ on her tail.

"I'm not about to die here. TRANS-AM!" Kira yelled, making her Mobile Armor glow red as she left afterimages in her wake. Turning around, she fired a quick shot from her GN Blaster before turning around and flying away again, destroying three large ELSes with that one shot, while waiting for the cool-down to be completed. Once the GN Blaster had cooled down, Kira swung her Mobile Armor around and fired a second shot from her GN Blaster, this time sweeping the shot through the swarm of large ELSes and the huge swarm of small ELSes, wiping out a large portion of the small ELSes while destroying fifteen more of the larger ELSes. She then turned around and started flying away again, sending her GN Fangs, both large and small, to deal with the small ELSes while she waited for her GN Blaster to cool down.

* * *

With Allelujah and Marie in Gundam Harute, which was in Mobile Armor mode, the two were using slashing attacks by firing into a swarm of ELSes before rapidly flying to the next swarm to slash into it. Allelujah looked over his shoulder to see that there was a swarm of ELSes after them. Gritting his teeth, he let Hallelujah take over, who then let loose a swarm of GN missiles set on proximity fuses to prevent the ELSes from assimilating the missiles. He grinned as the swarm behind them was destroyed, but focused as Soma, who switched places with Marie, flew towards a large ELS. Grinning, Hallelujah transformed the Harute into its Mobile Suit mode and fired four focused particle beams into it, which destroyed the large ELS. He then transformed the Gundam back into Mobile Armor mode before Soma flew it to the next formation.

* * *

Lockon in Gundam Zabanya was rapidly firing both of his beam rifles at every small ELS he could find, but he then deployed all ten of his GN Rifle Bits to help him out. He then saw multiple small ELSes go after a group of GN-X's. Not wanting the pilots to be killed, he deployed all ten GN Shield Bits to block the small ELSes while the GN-X's took care of them. Seeing that the GN-X pilots were safe, Lockon recalled his Shield Bits to reattach themselves to his Gundam as he focused on the ELSes in front of him. Deciding that enough was enough, he fired all his GN missiles (also set on proximity fuses) at a swarm of ELSes, destroying them. Another swarm came up behind him. Lockon flew away from the swarm while ejecting the now empty missile pods, setting them to self-destruct. The pods exploded, taking out some of the swarm, but the rest just kept charging. He made his Rifle Bits fire into the swarm, taking most of them out, before using his beam rifles to finish the swarm off. Lockon then turned his attention to the next swarm that was coming at him.

* * *

Tieria was firing left and right, using his Gundam's GN Bazooka and GN Beam Rifle to tear apart multiple swarms of small ELSes, only firing his GN Big Cannons/GN Claws at any large ELS he encounters. He had to be careful; the Raphael Gundam ran on three GN Tau Drives, which meant he had to watch his particle supply. Noticing a large ELS heading straight for the _Ptolemaios 2 Kai_, Tieria quickly aimed his GN Big Cannons at it and fired, destroying it. Looking at his particle supply, he gritted his teeth; he was almost out of particles.

"Tieria, you need a particle refill?" Shaman asked as he destroyed a large ELS using his Mobile Armor's four large beam sabers.

"That would be appreciated." Tieria replied as he flew towards the giant red Mobile Armor.

"In here." Shaman said as he opened up one of the GN Fang hangar doors on the Gadelaza.

Without missing a beat, Tieria flew in and hooked himself up to a quick-recharging GN Tau Drive Recharging Station, which recharges GN Tau Drives far faster, to the point where it can fully recharge a GN Tau Drive in two minutes (This only works on the GN Tau Drives of the Gadelaza's GN Fangs. It must rely on the newly installed true GN Drive to recharge its six GN Tau Drives). Sitting idle for six minutes, Tieria finally topped off on particles. Giving his thanks, he flew out of the Mobile Armor, ready for more combat.

* * *

Ribbons was making sure none of the ELSes made it to the ships. Transforming from Cannon mode to Tank mode, he shot down several ELSes before charging up a powerful shot. Releasing it, Ribbons fired a powerful beam which pierced straight through two large ELSes that were sneaking up on a Baikal-class cruiser. He looked to his left, to see that there was a swarm of small ELSes closing in on him fast. He transformed the Reborns Gundam Origin to its Gundam mode and released its four GN Fin Fangs to provide fire support while he fired sweeping attacks with his two GN Buster Launchers, wiping out the swarm. Ribbons then transformed to Cannon mode and fired a quick GN Cannon blast at a large ELS, destroying it.

* * *

The GN-X pilots were awed at the power of the two Mobile Armors and the Gundams, but focused as swarms of small ELSes flew right at them. The pilots learned quickly that by covering each other's backs was the best way to avoid being assimilated by the ELSes. When one was in danger, two others supported it. It also helped that the ships were destroying as many ELSes as they could.

But it wasn't enough. Because for every ELS destroyed, two more took their place.

* * *

Setsuna, who kept having the same feeling, was unable to attack. He gritted his teeth as a swarm of ELSes got lucky and were able to assimilate a Baikal-class ship and four of its GN-X's, leaving its two other GN-X's without a mother ship. "All units, stop attacking. Retreat!" Setsuna called. "I'll use the Raiser System's GN Particles to create a region of shared consciousness!"

"You're using Trans-Am with that machine?!" Sumeragi exclaimed.

"Setsuna…" Feldt said worriedly.

"All units, listen to him!" Kira called. "Retreat back to the Ear-KYAAAAAA!" she started, but screamed in pain as twenty small ELSes managed to slam themselves into the Gadelaza KYC's GN Blaster.

"Kira, get out of there!" Shaman yelled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kira screamed, trying to withstand the pain in her head from the ELSes bombarding her mind with information. Unable to take the pain any longer, Kira fell unconscious. The Endless Freedom, sensing that its pilot can no longer pilot it at the moment, detached itself from the Gadelaza KYC and fled for its mother ship, right before a large ELS swallowed up the now abandoned Mobile Armor.

Shaman, after destroying the assimilated Baikal-class cruiser, was horrified that the Gadelaza KYC was swallowed up, but felt a huge pang of relief upon spotting the Endless Freedom fleeing back to the Ptolemy, which opened its central catapult door to allow the Gundam in. _'That could have easily been me…'_ Shaman thought worriedly.

"Setsuna, Kira is down, but was able to make it back to the Ptolemy. Hurry up with whatever you're planning!" Lasse yelled.

Setsuna's eyes widened, but quickly focused as he flicked a few switches and activated his Quantum Brainwaves as a scanner passed over his eyes. On the screen in front of him, the words "Raiser System, Trans-Am Burst" appeared.

"RAISER SYSTEM ACTIVATED! RAISER SYSTEM ACTIVATED!" a Haro's voice said.

The 00-Raiser flew above the ELSes and glowed red as its Trans-Am activated. An enormous spread of GN Particles was then released from the Gundam, the spread easily swallowing up the entire battlefield.

Using the opportunity, the remaining ESF ships and GN-X's retreated. The two GN-X's that were left without a mother ship were allowed entry into the _Ptolemaios 2 Kai_, as long as they don't cause any trouble. The three remaining Gundams and the Gadelaza watched what Setsuna was doing, after Shaman destroyed the now assimilated Gadelaza KYC, of course.

"Is he going to attempt a dialogue with the ELSes?" Tieria asked.

A few small ELSes flew right at the 00-Raiser in the huge GN Particle spread.

"Tell me, what are you?!" Setsuna demanded.

The ELSes flew closer without answering.

"Why did you come here?! What do you want?!" Setsuna demanded again.

The ELSes still didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Setsuna shouted as he used his Quantum Brainwaves to reach out to the ELSes.

* * *

Setsuna found himself within a region of shared consciousness. _"Please answer me! What are your objectives?!"_ Setsuna asked.

Setsuna was then bombarded with information from the ELSes as they tried to answer, but there was too much information for him to take in.

"GRAAAAAHHHH!" Setsuna screamed as he was forced to leave the region of shared consciousness.

* * *

Three small ELSes slammed into the 00-Raiser, forcing it out of Trans-Am. Setsuna screamed in pain as he held his head.

* * *

An alert appeared on Feldt's screen. "00-Raiser is being consumed by ELSes!" she said.

"Retrieve Setsuna at once!" Sumeragi ordered. "Retreat to point Y32!"

* * *

The three Gundams and the Gadelaza moved to retrieve Setsuna, but had to fight their way to him as swarms of ELSes went after them.

Shaman recalled his remaining GN Fangs to recharge them, as they were almost out of particles.

"Damn!" Tieria cursed as he dodged one swarm after another.

"Shaman, fall back and hook up with the Ptolemy!" Sumeragi ordered.

Shaman gritted his teeth, but relented as he fell back. He wanted to check on Kira to see if she was all right.

Ribbons also retreated back to the Ptolemy.

Gundam Harute was firing its GN Sword Rifles at any ELS that it encountered. "There are too many of them!" Allelujah yelled.

"If this keeps up…!" Lockon trailed off as he fired on any ELS in his way. The three Gundams grouped up to support each other.

* * *

Another alert popped up on Feldt's screen. "00 is running out of particles!" Feldt said.

Sumeragi gasped at the info.

* * *

Tieria gritted his teeth, and made the Raphael Gundam pull away from the other two Gundams. "Seravee!" Tieria yelled as he activated his Quantum Brainwaves.

A huge swarm of ELSes that were surrounding Setsuna changed course to charge directly at Tieria, who recalled his GN Big Cannons/GN Claws, reattached them to his Gundam's backpack, and then jettisoned the backpack. The backpack then transformed into its true form, the GN-008 Seravee Gundam II, which is an autonomous unit powered by all three GN Tau Drives from the Raphael Gundam.

"I can use Quantum Brainwaves, too!" Tieria yelled as he opened fire with reckless abandon, relying on the Raphael Gundam's GN Condensers for power.

The remaining two Gundams rushed to Tieria's rescue. "Tieria!" Allelujah yelled.

"Save Setsuna!" Tieria ordered, making the other two Gundams stop. "For the sake of the dialogues, we can't let them get Setsuna!"

Lockon relented and went to retrieve Setsuna, but sent out his Rifle Bits to help buy Tieria more time as Tieria focused on controlling the Seravee Gundam II with his Quantum Brainwaves.

Reaching the 00-Raiser, the Seravee II let go of its two GN Bazooka's and grabbed the head of the 00-Raiser with its left hand, causing said hand to be assimilated by the ELS. Tieria gritted his teeth in pain as he focused on retrieving Setsuna, as Lockon recalled his Rifle Bits to recharge them. The ELSes took advantage of Tieria's focus on controlling the Seravee II, and a few of them slammed into the Raphael Gundam, making Tieria scream in pain, but he managed to work through it and made the Seravee II rip off the 00-Raiser's cockpit hatch, and pulled out the cockpit, which it then tossed to Lockon who was waiting for it. Lockon caught the cockpit.

"I have retrieved Setsuna." Lockon said grimly.

"We'll use Trans-Am to return to Ptolemy." Marie said sadly.

The two Gundams activated Trans-Am and sped off to rendezvous with their ship.

Tieria, who by now was almost completely assimilated by the ELS, smiled as he sensed that the two remaining Gundams have retreated with Setsuna. "Trans-Am…" Tieria said. The Raphael Gundam, along with the Seravee II, entered Trans-Am, overloaded it, and self-destructed, Tieria managing to send his consciousness data to the _Ptolemaios 2 Kai_ right before his Gundam exploded, taking out the ELSes that were near it and the Seravee II. Some of the ELSes survived, though, and took off after the retreating Zabanya and Harute.

Lockon got an alert showing that the ELSes were after them. "Damn!" he cursed.

Right before the ELSes could slam into the Zabanya, an orange particle beam wiped them out. The Meisters looked up, to see that the SolBraves Team has arrived. The Braves detached their long-range GN Particle tanks and fired at the ELSes with their "Drake's Howling" attack as the Gundams retreated back to the Ptolemy, which then fired a spread of particle disruption missiles as they allowed the SolBraves Team to board the ship.


End file.
